Smoke
by Disable
Summary: Everyone has an addiction. ?/?
1. Funny

I can't help but feel funny. Maybe it's the drugs, or maybe's it's because I like feeling funny. I like it, I feel closer to... myself when I feel funny. My life is funny right now, there's nothing I can do to fix the problems. The girl I loved stopped knowing me. Which sucks.

///---

Olivia Lennox was laying on Viola's bed, her head thrown far back in the pillow. Uncontrollable jolts of energy zapped her nerves making her feel deliciously _used._ Viola's bed smelled like her; daring. She purred thickly expressing her pleasure in the most effective way she could think of.

Viola laughed above her, the sound bringing a smile to Olivia. "This is amazing," Olivia sighed writhing in absolute happiness.

"You should of told me before, this would've happened sooner," Viola said slowly finding talking properly difficult. "I like this."

Her eyes rolled back behind their lids in on a secret joke; if she only knew. "This is good weed Viola," She began, attempting to brace an elbow underneath her heavy body, "We're gonna go out soon," Olivia said randomly, "I want to be around people." She fell back into the wealth of softness. Maybe on purpose.

A gentle quiet stole the dorm. Viola mused about the weirdness of getting high with his brothers ex, especially considering it was Oliva Lennox. She curved her lips in a goofy private grin, her eyes felt like there were little bubbles of air in them pushing them out of her head. Faintly like a book falling in the back of a huge archive tap-tapping echoed through the brunettes ears. Rain?

Olivia kept her eyes closed. She knew if she let them remain open Viola would bust her immediately. Her thoughts we almost pornographic. She imagined what Viola would think of her: Naked smooth skin rubbed against her own, adding fuel to an already our of control blaze. The world tilted on its side from the power of Olivia's lust.

What would Viola think indeed.

"It's raining..." Viola murmured quieter than the tap-tapping. Clouds must have gotten in front of the sun; her dorm looked gray washed with evening gloom. No lights were providing brightness. Clothes took over the floors. It felt natural with no heat on and the rain chilling the room softly.

"I like rainy days. Especially cuddly rainy days." She said as if to no one, letting her voice represent all of Olivia right then. Nothing was cooling the desire ripping its way from her center up into her brain.

Once that happened, there would be no restraint.

Holly set Olivia free into the curvaceous, pouty faced heaven of sexy high school girls. She was shocked how many girls like that went to Illyria, and how open it was. She honestly never noticed.

Drops of rain became thick sheets of falling water barreling into the window. Violoa swiveled in the computer chair.

"I have a bong..."

Her sea-blue eyes popped open. "I've always wanted to use a bong."

Viola grinned despite herself. "We can totally use my bong." She locked eyes with the blonde, dropping her smile until it was just a shadow of what it had been. It was a challenge.. a question, something Olivia could not comprehend which encouraged her lust to become even more intense. They stared.

"You look good with red eyes." The brunette said quietly. She didn't give Olivia time to respond; she got up and practically strutted to the closet.

Was she missing something? Since when had Viola ever been.. predatory. She was sweet and unassuming, one of those girls next door who grow up and marry hard working men. Not a sexy, flirty girl who sent mixed signals.

What about Duke.

"I call her Jolene, after the Dolly Parton song." Viola said happily toting her bong like a purse puppy. The bong was as long as a ruler and wide as a coke can, but more importantly it was clear. Straight up see through and spotless. Viola must clean the bong a lot, there was only tiny speckles of res where the bottom met the shaft.

She closed her eyes to everything. What more could she ask for.. Viola was more beautiful than any poem she had ever read, almost more attractive than a person is naturally allowed to become. Viola had a see through bong.

///---

The girl I loved may have stopped loving me, which sucks, but it's not impossible to move on. Maybe it's the drugs speaking but I think Viola Hastings is somebody I could fall for without even noticing.

**A/n - **Formerly had a plot. Who knows now...


	2. 420

When was the drama ever gonna stop, when are people going to stop actin' a fool! Perhaps when Viola Hastings stops thinking in third person. It passes the time y'know.

Yes I know.

Then cool off about it.

No, you!

Soo immature..

Viola, get a grip.

///---

"Okay, so imagine this..." Olivia said dramtically, leaning down and crunching her body as small as she could. Her eyes twinkled ridiculously in the yellow light of the lamp, man was she ever high. "So alright, every thing is impossibly connected," She eased into her usual size emphasizing her point. "And whatever you said two days ago was only said so we could talk about it now."

Viola looked apprechiatively at the ceiling, thanking whoever sent Olivia Lennox into her world. "That's killer," She said seriously, lowering her eyes so confidently Olivia smiled. "It's makin' me doubt myself." She said kind of absently too far into her head to manage her physical presense. Her face was a little fake feeling around her mind. Viola swore she could almost not feel her whole body.

"Don't worry about it," The blonde muttered. "We should go for food."

Viola grinned. Oh, Olivia can you read my mind.

///---

"We should get some burgers..." Olivia sighed quietly. I felt her voice rumble up her back softly, she was pressed tightly to my back hugging onto my hips like a baby. We'd been talking about food for two hours or something but the lazy slam dunk of a burnout rocked their bodies to sleep. I kind of felt bad for ignoring her but my thoughts were weird right now,

I was at the point of a burnout out where everything felt kind of desaturated and seemed less important. Kind of like living in the 1950's or something. I also saw smears of red. Mostly I was just trippin' balls.

She was laying right on me consciously pressing herself onto my body, on purpose. I'm pretty sure there wasn't any ecstacy in this weed, no one should be horny. Yet here I was, Olivia Lennox tickling my stomach and dry humping my ass, whispering sweet nothings to me.

_Some burgers..._

///---

Viola's eyes had transmutated into an engine oil green with mudpuddle blue specks around the pupil. They felt hot beneath her lids, burning a hole through the flesh with their swirling heat.

A chirpy beeping filled their dim room, taking up more space than the bed. It was the blonde's phone ringing on the computer desk.

"Oh, that's my 420 alarm," She said excitedly. "Happy 420 Viola." She said into the brunette's ear.

"Happy 420." She said lowly, preferring not to flex even one muscle. Suddenly sleep seemed wonderful.

Olivia settled in deeping on the bed and somehow closer to Viola, stilling her vacant tracing of the brunette's stomach. She tangled herself into her friend sighing openly. Then neither moved and waited, until nothing happened. They were simply laying with one another.

"Mmm, Viola..." Olivia whispered innocently, smiled into dark hair.

Nothing more needed to be said. 420 was Viola's favorite anything, ever.

**A/n - **I'm on a boat.


	3. Sweet Leaf

_ All right now._  
She wasn't like the other girls at all and I know it's bad to want her so bad my knuckles go white, fists clenched. You could almost even call it a crime.

_ Won't you listen?_  
She's so sexy, over there, beside me. When I close my mind to the world she's still there telling me things I want to hear. You probably could call it a crime.

When we first met I didn't notice perhaps the biggest thing I love about her, and it surprised me when I found this out. I can never forget that day but looking back at it now there's a little tinge of something... sweaty, good looking.

Duke.

That is the past and my grandma told me the past has already forgotten you, so just be polite and forget the past. Holly introduced me to this carnival gloved in soft skin, double D. Viola opened up my mind. So yeah we can call this crime.

_I love you-_

And I think I just might, and she knows it. Holly wasn't brave enough to stand beside me so she walked away instead; my life was empty like a used pack of cigarette's. She was the first person I felt a real-to-life connection with, and Holly put me down.  
_ Until you took me,_

Drugs make you forget. Twisting all those things you hate into a beautiful swirl that totally means something--and it is the trippiest thing ever.  
Ever.  
Weed fills my body with good feelings and challenges my mind to explore anything in all the world. I feel more confident with my game when I'm all toasted to next month, I even feel sexy and alluring. Viola showed me this. And she has a clear bong.  
Lots of things make more sense now, life is clear. Being down for some pot doesn't make anyone a bad person. Feeling happy can't possibly be bad, weed just has a bad reputation on the tv as a gateway drug to harder things. Those are the fuckups 'cause they enforce the stereotype. Some people just can't realize a good thing when even when it's filling their lungs.  
_ I love you sweet leaf, though you can't hear._

I don't care what big brain public figures say, you can't trust them. My grandma always told me rules are just suggestions and that it's my life, whatever happens in the end. Stoners are happy-go-lucky lovers, sometimes fighters, willing to share and listen. I always love it when people try something new. You could almost even call it a crime.

How marijuana is slandered in the news, straight people don't know what it's all about. Pun intended. The put it down, some airheads ignor the high lifestyle telling themselves all those red eyes are a sign of evolution.

Excuse my language but lol.

_ You gave me a new belief._  
Basically I love getting high, being high, and usually burning out because you do literally feel higher. When good things happen in your favour it's double as wonderful because you were'nt hoping for a break just walking along doing whatever. And Viola made this all possible.

_ And soon the world will love you sweat leaf._

Don't hold your breath Vi, I intended on makeing you breathless.

A/n I'm unhigh guys. My bad.


	4. Binge

Something felt weird... as in my mind couldn't quite get it's bearings and that left me feeling eird, and only half there. All the world felt slower and covered in sweet honey drawing out each moment to the point where it became confusing to me. What exactly was happening anyway?

I was in a tall building, I knew this. I felt high above the ground and anyone who might be able to help though I was unclear as to why I needed help. There were some things I knew; the air was thin so high into the sky, someone else was here with me, and I was more turned on than I could ever remember being, ever.  
Vaguely I registered waking up and falling back asleep, tossing incoherently on my futon and mumbling nothing, pressing mu hips into the mattress. My desire for whomever was so strong that dreaming about it was simply a sham, I needed real-life justification.

When my mind was unable to deal with the frustration of dreams it would buck harshly into the futon sizzling my nerves in excitement. Falling into unconsciousness again...  
The hard mattress numbed my body, one of my hands skimmed along the top of my head._ God why does this feel so fucking tingly?  
_  
Somehow I went higher in the building as if by levitation, and someone was still with me. Close, so close I was warmed by the heat coming off in waves from her body. It was Olivia. This I knew.  
No one else constantly has such an intense body heat. Who am I to lie anyway, I knew I was dreaming of her all along.

There's something about the way her hair twirls when she turns head to me, and the light in her eyes. Not to mention how deep she can be; weed helps of course. Right now I'm recovering from spring break. There's still four more days of partying but today I need to chill out and calm down.

I dropped some ecstasy last night, my jaw is still clenching. I think I might have taken too many. I took five transformers and two straight-white caps.  
Someone told me it was pure MDMA but I don't want to think like that. Plus all that weed, and of course alcohol. I was stupid but I don't regret it even if my body hates me right now. All those drugs are making my imagination super-charged and super-capable right now. Real vivid and life like.

Can you guess what I'm thinking about?

The ghosts of last night tease my mind... something ticklish sliding down your insides and settling at the base of your stomach returning up your throat feeling like a hot-brick on fire. Shots of 151 piling up around you. Beer in the background. And the zong.

Oh my god, the zong. Someone brought a two foot zong to this party and people just keep filling it full of weed, and whatever. Someone must have been a fool and bought shit that was laced, but no one cared anyway. I think salvia might have made its way into the zong 'cause for an hour I felt like I was in a huge tunnel of water.  
If I turned my head left I was drowning, if I turned it right I was drowning. Anything felt like everything and I swear to god someone was listing all the colors in space to me, in my ear from Michigan.  
I'm fully aware that I have a hangover but I'm still wicked high. I did so much ecstacy I wouldn't be surprised if I stayed up for the rest of the day and night just laying in my bed touching the blankets and giggling. Nothing matters today anyway.

Except making it to the bathroom in time eight hours later when I feel so hungry I could barf. That's one of the things I hate about e, there's really no desire for food. Just touching things and looking and things and trippin' out over the tiniest little thing because it comes in and takes over your world for a brief time.  
And dreaming about Olivia. Running my hands over her long, tight body because I know for a fact that if I _ever_ have sex with Olivia, we'll both be high and she'll seem so model-esque and vulnerable. My body is humming with all the possibilities...

Isn't yours, Olivia?

**A/n** I've never done e, and think it's a stupid drug. But I hear the sex is amazing, and plus Viola seems like one more into the drugscene. This will eventually go some. In time.


	5. Building up to Nothing

How can I put this into words that make sense? My heart is running away with itself and gosh I just don't feel so stable right now. I am trippin' balls here and it's so scary but wonderful at the same time, everything is so vicseral. AC/DC never sounded so good.

I feel in such a... funny mood. The world is flowing through me out of my limbs and into the things around me. This is the closest I've ever felt to my hippie ansestors. If you ever have the time you should listen to some AC/DC. Right now gingerale just isn't quenching my thirst man. And that's another thing, why can't a girl say man? Sometimes that's all you need to say.

totally dude.

Let's not say I didn't try m'kay? I just couldn't help myself. Sometimes fate _does_ throw us a fricken bone and all _you_ gotta do is take it.

--- ??? ---

"Sweet!" she yelled from the computer desk, obviously pleased with the internet. I smiled stupidly.  
"Dude, what's mine say!" I said back to her, calmly. Take the bait...  
"Sweet, what's mine say!!"  
"DUDE WHATS MINE SAY"  
"SWEETWHATSMINESAY"

--- ??? ---

Long ago; far into your past an old man approached you and made you an offer you simply could not refuse. The frail man coughed three times into his dusty coat and said in a shaky voice thick with the stench of this morning's coffee:

oNE DAY YOU SHALL DIE,  
THIS YOU KNOW.  
yOUR LIVING FRAME WILL ROT  
AND CRUMBLE TURNING TO NOTHING WITHOUT YOU.  
wHAT WILL YOU DO?

--- ??? ---

I'm gonna go for it. Go for her.

--- ??? ---

Olivia...

**A / n** Weird format, totally.


End file.
